


【翻译】Walking After You

by Elf11 (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian想要他们是同等的，但Philipp似乎总是先他一步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Walking After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuesefeihu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuesefeihu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Walking After You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282317) by [inthesummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesummer/pseuds/inthesummer). 



当他们终于挂靴（或者也许挂靴很久之后），要猜人们会怎么谈起他们并不难：所谓的德国黄金一代的两名领袖—— 一位队长，一位大佬，多年来一同经历高低起伏，尽管在形势翻转前他们似乎总是不被荣耀青睐，他们的领导能力时常受到审视和质疑，而他们，终于，带领他们的球队实现了一切可以实现的目标，有效地让批评之声永远消绝。

人们会说，这是多么可怕的合作关系，虽然他们很小的时候就在一起踢球已不是秘密，大多数人会认为他俩只在被球队信任升为队长的时候才开始走到一起，证明他们的价值，而他们的关系也是只在2012年的灾难后才演变成某种更类似友情的关系。毕竟，他们的确不时地承认这如何让他们关系变得更近了。

大多数人不知道的却是，这样的关系实际上早在他们一起在拜仁青年队受训的第二周就形成了。那时他们还不是队长，当然不是，他们也没有在压力和期望下苦苦挣扎。还没有，至少。

那时候，他们只是Philipp和Bastian，两个非常年轻的男孩，因为某些无聊的理由背后受到某些队友的嘲笑，虽然他们并不觉得可笑：Philipp是由于对他喜欢的位置（或者任何一个位置）来说有点太小个了，Bastian则是由于脸上有太多的青春痘。

“他们真的需要闭他妈的嘴！”Bastian咆哮着，握紧了拳头，眼睛看向更衣室门口的方向，最后一名被讨论的队友刚从那里消失。Philipp没说一句话，只是冷静地从储物柜里收拾着东西，塞进他的帆布袋里。

“他们不值得这么费事。”他后来说，耸了耸他的小肩膀。

“所以呢？你就让他们这么嘴碎下去？”

Philipp哼了一声。“就好像似的。”他假笑了一下，以让Bastian在心里暗暗记下永远不要冒犯他面前这个男孩的某种方式。“但有一个不必动拳头就可以让他们闭嘴的更好办法。我们只需要在让他们最痛的那里来上一下。”

Bastian还没来得及问他是什么意思，Philipp就出了门。

-

那是在整整一周后Bastian才明白Philipp的意思，他们连同其他人在结束常规训练后被集合到一起。他们的教练像往常一样认可了他们训练的辛苦付出，但在解散前他特别提到了过去一周里Philipp表现有多棒。

Bastian不需要看他的其他队友们就知道他们中的某些人在默默地强压怒火。相反，他把注意力集中到Philipp身上，他似乎未受赞扬的影响，但Bastian不由得留意到他脸颊上的淡淡红晕。

有那么一刻，他同样感到愤怒，对Philipp，因为他们本不应该是一起的吗？好吧，也许是没有一个口头协议，甚至是握手来敲定这笔交易，但他清楚地记得Philipp是如何说到 _我们_ 而不是 _我_ ，所以Bastian以为另一个男孩本来是把他也包括在这个回报计划之内的。很显然Philipp并没有，尽管听起来很傻，Bastian有一种被背叛的感觉，因为他被丢在后面。

他正要转身离开训练场的时候，Philipp的眼睛对上了他，Bastian不知道他是怎么知道的，但Philipp扬起一边眉毛对他笑的那刻，Bastian明白了Philipp并没有丢下他——但Bastian需要去到Philipp所在的地方。

所以他刻苦训练，比他以往任何时候都要努力。

当教练在下一周念起他的名字时，Bastian朝Philipp露齿大笑，然后他们第一次击掌相庆。

-

回想起来，Bastian很明显地察觉到那件事是如何概括地显示了他们的动态：Philipp冷静而他很情绪化，Philipp领先他一步而他尾随其后，试图缩小他们之间的差距。

过去这让他烦恼，一开始是因为他不想输给Philipp，他希望他们是在同一起跑线上，只为了Philipp绝不会看低他。

“别傻了，Basti。”Philipp有次告诉他，轻轻肘击了一下他的胳膊。“假如你还没有注意到，你比我高那么一点—— _只是_ 那么一点点！——所以那究竟怎么可能？”

Bastian很快就同意是的，这很傻，完全是，因为这是Philipp，他自己的朋友，如果Bastian甚至不能信任Philipp那他谁也不要相信好了。

-

他们在同一场比赛完成了他们在拜仁一线队的处子秀，Bastian已经数不过来他们掌击相庆了多少次。

-

Philipp比他早几个月被成年国家队征召，当Bastian终于加入时他笑着招呼了年轻人。

“哇。”Bastian说，仍然为有机会和年长者们一起为国效力而惊奇。“真不敢相信我做到了。”

Philipp笑了，碰了碰他的肩膀。“这还只是个开始。从此以后我们要去很多地方获得成功。”（译注：原文是go places，有“去很多地方”和“获得成功”的双关之意，下文多次用到）

Bastian没有说话，只是看了看他坐在他身旁的年轻人。如果他不是了解得更多，他会以为Philipp刚才只是在自大。被招入国家队已经是很大的成就，任何一个人都不该理所当然——只是因为你第一次被选上并不意味着第二次就会随之而来。保持入选需要很辛苦的努力。

但Bastian当然了解，他知道Philipp不是自大——他只是相信他自己，完全清楚自己有什么能力。他想Philipp会不会比他更早获得成功，不过Bastian意识到至少现在这不重要。

他只需要继续保持，跟在Philipp后面，到达Philipp相信他“也”可以去到的地方，他现在知道Philipp会带着他所熟悉的笑容等着他。

-

这花了他一年多的时间，但Bastian设法赶上了Philipp，收获了他为德国打进的第一粒进球。他甚至在那一次友谊赛梅开二度，他想他本应该兴奋至极。

好吧，他是，但这并没有阻止他为在球场上找不到Philipp，不能和他共享这个时刻而悲叹不已。

当比赛结束很久后他给了对方一个电话，告诉Philipp尽可能多的事。

“我知道。”Philipp微弱的声音通过电话线传来，“真希望我也在那里。”

-

事情发生的时候，Bastian不知道他是否预见了它的到来。然而，不管怎么说，Philipp在和一个女孩约会，Bastian甚至在他朋友脸上带着相当腼腆的笑容告诉他之前就知道他是认真的。Philipp从来不是四处留情的人——他才是。

“伙计，真不敢相信你又一次打败了我。”Bastian说，脸上装出受伤的表情，虽然在内心深处这并不感觉他是在假装。

Philipp笑了，胳膊肘碰了一下他的。“哦，闭嘴！这不是什么竞争比赛。”

Philipp是对的，当然，但Bastian仍然感觉好像他刚输了一场他甚至不知道他在进行的战斗。

“那么，为什么是她？”Bastian还没来得及阻止他自己就问出口了。他不知道为什么他甚至会问这个问题，为什么它很重要，他希望他的语气很轻，不会让Philipp以为他内心想知道的不得了。

随后的沉默感到相当尴尬，Bastian正要过掉这个问题，说他很抱歉多管闲事时，Philipp终于开口了。

“她懂我，我猜。”

Bastian预测到了一切，某种程度上他甚至以为Philipp会开始抒情地畅谈这个女孩，但绝不是Philipp刚刚告诉他的。他默默地咬紧了牙关，防止他对Philipp的回答发表一些自以为聪明的见解，因为它听起来就是那么可笑，不管他多努力地试图理解它。

 _我也懂你，Fips_ ，他想说， _也许比她要懂得多_ 。

这个意识如同当头棒喝，他的胃猛地抽动起来。

哦， _他妈的_ 。

-

稀奇的是，Bastian不知道它是 _如何_ 、 _为何_ 、 _何时_ 发生的。

即使是现在，当他花了一晚上躺着不睡回忆他和Philipp一起度过的过去几年，他还是不能找到他爱上他最好朋友的那一刻。不过，见鬼的，他甚至不清楚这么多人当中为什么非得是Philipp。

他想他一直知道Philipp是不同的。 _特殊的_ 。Philipp也许不是他这些年结识的唯一朋友，但他一直觉得他很亲近，比他其他朋友都近，甚至是Lukas。Bastian一直以为这只是因为他和Philipp做朋友的时间最长，但也许他一直在欺骗他自己。

不过，这并没解释为什么。这不是说他曾经梦见过Philipp的蓝眼睛，或者Philipp的头发，看起来那么柔软他很想把手指插进他的发间，或者是Philipp的微笑变成炫目的大笑前他的嘴角如何扬起的弧度，或者他们相拥庆祝进球时，Philipp在他的怀里看起来多么相称。

Bastian哼了一声，又灌了一大口啤酒。好笑的是他之前从没真的注意到那些小细节，而现在他怀疑他是否可以用同样的目光再次看向Philipp。

-

他不能，但这并不意味着他不能假装一切未变，假装他还是那个没搞清状况的Bastian，假装Philipp还是那个这么多年以来最好的朋友。

他可以这么尝试，但有些时候保持假装并不容易，尤其是当他有时发现Philipp正看着他而他以为他没看的时候更难，Philipp看着他就好像他是一本摊开的书，好像Philipp实际上知道他一直保持秘密的这一件事。

但Philipp从未说起过，所以Bastian也没有。

-

Bastian没做好准备的是Thomas刮起的旋风。这让他惊讶，这个年轻人似乎从第一天开始就占据了他的身边，从此以后从未离去，不管Bastian说什么。

Bastian可以发誓Thomas从不住嘴谈论一切，在几天之内他就对他了解得太多，就好像他们一直以来就是朋友。

但他并不很介意。 某种意义上Thomas就像是新鲜空气。他可以当Thomas的朋友，不必因为偷偷想要更多（像他想要Philipp）而感到难过，他不必举止过于小心，害怕人们错误地理解这种亲密（像他们对他和Lukas，这会很尴尬，如果不是他们觉得这很可笑，对此一笑置之）。

Thomas是个不错的家伙，Bastian喜欢他。所以当Thomas发现他对Philipp的感情时他没有否认。此外，这感觉相当不错，有一个他信任的人可以谈论这件事。

但随后Thomas开始向他脑子里灌输一些想法，一些Bastian宁愿不去想的东西，他真的不知如何是好了。

-

_“我说吧？用我的马打赌他也喜欢你。”_

_“Thomas……”_

_“看，如果这是随着你们一起度过的那些年在你身上不断累积的，谁说不会在他身上累积？”_

_“Thomas。”_

_“什么?”_

_“就闭上你的嘴。”_

-

值得表扬的是Thomas至少不再提起这件事了，但这并没阻止他会心一笑地对Bastian使眼色，只要Philipp在附近。

Bastian一般只会翻翻白眼，但他越来越难抵抗那些声音在他脑海里回荡，每过去一天就叫得更大声一点，整天尖叫着 _如果_ 什么的。

他的头很痛，几乎不亚于他的心伤。

-

Bastian找到他的时候Philipp正坐在附近训练场之一的板凳上。他们本该在15分钟后出现在他们房间里，但Philipp看起来不像马上就会离开，所以Bastian决定加入他。

“告诉我你在想什么？”他在他身旁坐下，问道。Philipp并没有被他的声音惊倒，就好像甚至在Bastian宣告他的存在之前已经感应到。

Philipp保持着沉默，通过现在他们肩并肩更近一步的观察，Bastian注意到Philipp手上拿着刚给到他的袖标。他抬起头，试图读取Philipp的脸色，但这很难，鉴于缺乏光线。

“这只是。我不知道。仍然觉得有点不可思议，这一切。”Philipp坦白道。

Bastian让他们的肩轻轻碰到一起。“嗯，我想，成为国家队队长需要一些时间来适应，不是吗？”

Philipp轻轻笑出声来，Bastian也咧嘴一笑。

“还记得我刚入选国家队时你对我说过的话吗？”因为Philipp仍不说话，他再次开口，“我们要去很多地方获得成功。它在实现，Fips。我们达到的时候是你带领的队伍，这不是很酷吗？”

“不是我。”Philipp说，他转过头看向Bastian，继续说道，“是我们。我不会一个人去做，Basti。我 _需要_ 你。”

Bastian的心跳漏了一拍。他希望Philipp没有注意到他多快——多尴尬地——看向了别处。但Philipp的眼睛仍看着他，他能感觉到他的目光。

“我是副队长，不是吗？所以如果你需要什么，我会为你服务。”

Philipp保持着安静，只是站起身的时候一只手抓住了Bastian的肩膀，告诉Bastian他们现在应该进去了，但他没等对方跟着就离开了。

Bastian盯着Philipp后退的身影直到它消失在他眼前，他不知道他们之间还有多少事不会说出口。

-

Philipp在他当队长的第一场比赛就进球了。他进了球，而Bastian不能更自豪和高兴，他跑过去把Philipp抱进他怀里庆祝。

他没想过要放手。

-

自从Philipp出现在他眼前，Bastian想要过很多东西。有些是他自己的自私需求，大部分是他和Philipp共有的梦想。他一直在努力，尽他最大的努力，去实现这些梦想，一次一个，因为这样Philipp会开心，而说实话，这是Bastian在这个世界上最想要的东西。

但现在他让他的球队失望了，也无疑辜负了Philipp，Bastian毫无头绪他怎么接受了这一点。

“我很抱歉。”更衣室只剩下他们俩时他说。在他右边的某个地方，Philipp扔下了他的包，发出一声疲惫的叹息。

“Basti，可以请你不要——”

“我阻止了你达到本应该去到的地方，Fips。如果我没有错过——”

一声巨响，Bastian几乎退缩了一下，不是因为Philipp握紧拳头挥向储物柜发出的声音，而是Philipp怒视他的目光。

“这就是你总在想的，这么长时间以来？我从没想过你是一个傻瓜，Basti，但也许我错了。这么多年以来，你仍然不明白。”

Bastian还没来得及开口他就走了。

-

对一个刚分享了他痛苦的朋友来说Thomas看起来太欢乐了。Bastian只想把他脸上那死蠢的笑容抹掉。

“别笑得像个白痴，你让我毛骨悚然。”他低吼道，真的，这充分说明了他们是多要好的朋友，Thomas一点都没生气。如果有什么，那也只是他的笑容变得更大了。Bastian呻吟起来。

但即使他烂醉如泥，他可以看出Thomas巴不得立即告诉他什么——他的眼睛里有他掩藏不住的急切。

“直说吧。”他咆哮说，“你认为他的对的。你认为我是个傻瓜。”

“告诉你一些你早已知道的东西并非没趣。”Thomas满不在乎地耸耸肩，他的咧嘴大笑依然完好。“再说了，这不是你想要我告诉你的事。你想要我告诉你我是对的，关于Philipp，不过你也已经知道了。”

试图消化Thomas的话都让Bastian头痛起来。

“你说的太多了。”

Thomas叹了口气，就这一次听起来很恼怒。棒极了，Bastian想，他是如此擅长将他身边的每个人逼得发疯。

“你这么烦人地固执，有时候我不明白Philipp怎么会忍受你这么久。”

Bastian看起来好像在琢磨着什么，但最后他只是说：“是的，我想你是对的。”

-

Thomas是对的。Philipp是对的。

但他， _也_ 是对的。

这么多年来，Philipp在任何一件事上似乎总是设法在他前面一步。

这次也不例外。

-

他们坐在长凳上，Bastian不禁想到他们曾经有过一次类似的场景。但他们现在身处不同的训练营，准备着不同的赛事，而不像上一次，Philipp加入他之前是他独自坐在这里。

他还没有说话，Bastian知道他在等他开口。

他用眼角的余光暼向Philipp，想到他改变了这么多但还是那同一个人。Bastian意识到这样的话也可以用在他们俩身上。他们周围的世界不断变化，人们在他们的生命里来来去去，但他们还是在彼此身边，就像一个常数，Bastian喜欢这样，需要它保持这样，不能想象生命里没有它。

“还记得你当上队长后我们的那次谈话吗？”他问，并不真的等着Philipp的回答，因为他确信Philipp和他一样记得所有一切。“你那晚说的有些话，它们搅乱了我的脑袋，你肯定不知道。”

Philipp动了一下，不需要看Bastian就知道年长者现在在看着他。有那么一刻这让他感到如此忸怩，如此不安，就好像他又变成了那个有太多青春痘的年轻男孩，即使他早已不再是那个男孩。

“我爱你，Fips。”Bastian说，决心不让他们之间有太多未说之事。“我爱上你好一会了。我也需要你，我需要你需要我，不是因为你是我的队长，我是你的副队长，而是因为你是Philipp我是Bastian。”

Philipp沉默地把手放到了他手上，Bastian盯着他们相连的手，而不是Philipp的脸。这看起来如此合适，就像他们俩在一起感觉如此合适一样。这样的想法让Bastian笑起来。

“很高兴现在我们达成共识了。花了你这么久时间。”这句话让Bastian轻笑出声，当他终于抬头看向Philipp的双眼时，他并不意外地发现Philipp在笑。现在外面很黑，但Bastian无需光线就可以看到他眼睛里美丽的蓝色阴影，他俯身靠近时睫毛看起来比平时更长，他们的呼吸交融，额头相触。

“让我们去不同的地方，赢不同的胜利，你和我。”他轻声说。

Philipp同时看起来又惊慌又放心又失望，这太过可爱，Bastian几乎改变要他的心意，不在此时此地吻他。

但在这世上他们有充足的时间，所以他们无需着急。

-

他们没有夺冠，又一次，现在人们议论纷纷。

Bastian抱着Philipp，握着他的手，告诉他滑雪时候的故事，试图不让他们去想那些人是对的，也许，可能，他们一直梦寐以求的地方注定不是他们的。

-

球一落网他就跑向了Philipp，因为他做到了这一点。不， _他们_ 做到了这一点——Philipp助攻，Bastian进球。

这很 _完美_ ，让他们的梦想继续。

-

Philipp在哭。

Philipp Lahm，那个如此擅长克制、隐藏自己情绪的人在哭，任何其他时候Bastian都不会让它发生。

但这一刻，就在这里，不是其他时候，Philipp哭的真正原因，和哨响时他双膝倒地是同一个原因。

有人把他的手臂放到了他们肩上，把他们带到了一切，但Bastian并没多大心思注意是谁，因为Philipp在看着他，他红肿含泪的眼睛一直看着他，直到他伸开手臂抱住Bastian，把他的脸埋在Bastian的肩窝处。

Bastian把他抱得更近，抱得更紧，世界静止了。然后Philipp说话了，他的声音被蒙在他球衣的面料下，但Bastian可以清楚地听到它。

“我们终于来到了这里。”

-

_Bastian和我一起踢了16年。共同庆祝这座奖杯真是太好了。_

Philipp这么说的时候人们似乎很是敬畏，Bastian发现这有点好笑。 他想16年的确是很长的一段时间，不过如果有人问他，它并不感觉那么长；这还不够，他想要更长。

“嘿，Fips。”当对方依偎得更近，头枕在Bastian肩膀之时，他轻声呼唤，手指穿过Philipp的发间，“我们终于退役的时候会怎么样？”

Philipp甚至没有从他们正在观看的电视节目——Bastian并未真的留心——移开目光就回答了，就好像他不需要停下来思考因为他很确信，就好像他不会满足于其他任何事，就好像Bastian这么问起来仍然还是个傻瓜一样。

那是值一千个吻的回答，Bastian很乐于给Philipp那些——而且更多。

“在一起，正如我们一直都是。”


End file.
